1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless internet or communication technologies, portable computers, such as tablet PCs or notebook computers, which are operated by using batteries instead of a power supply, have quickly come into widespread use. Generally, since portable computers are compact enough to carry easily, the portable computers are being widely used for business or personal use. In order to use such a portable computer in various places regardless of a power supply, the portable computer may be provided with a built-in battery pack. The battery pack may be provided with a plurality of rechargeable batteries which are repeatedly chargeable and dischargeable.
For long time use, the battery pack may include a system for monitoring temperature information of a battery cell and detecting an emergency event, such as overheating, in advance to prevent an accident such as an explosion.